


(Kiss Me In The) Summer Rain

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Secrets For The Mad [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Jokes, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Rainbows, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Summer, Swearing, Teasing, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: "It's raining.""Yeah, it is.""Come dance with me.""Oh, my God."****Inspired by "She" by dodie and written for the Summer (Blank!) flash fest.





	(Kiss Me In The) Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer (Blank!) flash fest. :D
> 
> Also save me from the Texas heat someone. It's 110° Fahrenheit right now. ;-;
> 
> Inspired by
> 
> She  
> dodie  
> 2014
> 
> (Me, killing two birds with one stone? More likely than you might think.)
> 
> ·· Dedicated to my friend Tyler ··

> _She smells like lemongrass and sleep / She tastes like apple juice and peach / You would find her in a Polaroid picture / And she means everything to me..._

_~She, dodie (posted via YouTube, 2014)_

_·-·-·-·-·_

"It's raining," Phil observes, looking out the window.

Dan glances up from his phone. "Yeah, it is."

"Come dance with me," Phil requests, plucking Dan's phone from his hand and tucking it into his back pocket before extending his hand.

"Oh, my God," Dan laughs, taking it and standing. "If we're going out there you're leaving my phone inside and dry."

Phil sets Dan's phone- along with his own- on a table. "Deal."

"Then whisk me away, my naked mole rat of a boyfriend," Dan teases. Phil scoffs in mock offence.

"You know, just because one person said that during our Brighton show doesn't mean you get to call me that all the time," he complains. "God."

"Mmm, fine," Dan murmurs, pressing his lips to Phil's ear. "I'll only call you that when you're actually naked, deal?"

"Oh, fuck off," Phil laughs, shoving Dan away. "I think when I'm actually naked you're a bit too _distracted_  to call me anything negative."

"Shut up," Dan mutters, his cheeks a bright red. "I hate you." Phil smirks.

"Aww, did I embarrass you?" he asks. Dan flips him off. "If you insist, but first you owe me that dance in the rain, beautiful."

"After this, I'm never talking to you again," Dan vows, following Phil out into the parking lot. "You'll just be AmazingPhil again; none of this 'Dan and Phil' shit."

"Yeah?" Phil murmurs, leading Dan into a more secluded, but open, spot. "Well, we'll see how long that one lasts, Daniel." He takes Dan's hands and wraps the younger man's arms around his neck.

"It feels kind of nice out here," Dan admits, burying his face in Phil's rain soaked shirt as they sway back and forth to imagined music. "Warm, but not too hot."

"I assume you don't miss Texas?" Phil asks. Dan snorts.

"Hell no," he answers. "Satan himself wouldn't want to be there." 

"Really?" Phil teases. "I'd have thought you would have loved it." 

"You think you're so funny, Lester," Dan sighs.

Phil snickers. "I _know_ I am."

"Mmm, only to yourself," Dan tells him. Phil removes his hands from Dan's waist, tangling his fingers through Dan's soaked curls and pulling the younger man closer.

"You love me," he breathes, speaking against Dan's mouth.

Dan smiles gently. "You know I do, Phil."

"That's all I need." Phil moves Dan a fraction of a centimetre closer, kissing him softly. Dan parts his lips, letting Phil have control, and closes his eyes instinctively.

"I love you," Dan breathes. Phil runs his tongue along the outline of Dan's top lip before pulling back, shaking his wet hair from his face.

"I love you too," he whispers. He exhales sharply at the sound of thunder in the distance. "Well, I guess that's our cue to run back inside before we get fried."

"Would be just our luck, wouldn't it?" Dan laughs, pulling Phil in for another quick kiss. "Let's get dried off and warmed up a bit, yeah?"

"How do you mean?" Phil asks.

Dan smirks. "Didn't you say you'd fuck me later?"

"Oh, you little-" Phil rolls his eyes affectionately. "Should've known. When we're alone, sure." 

"Cool." Dan sets off back towards the venue's back door, when suddenly he stops and lets out a loud laugh, Phil running into him.

"What?" Phil asks worriedly.

"There's a fucking rainbow in the sky."

**Author's Note:**

> Socials:
> 
> Insta: cosmologicaldan  
> Twitter: cosmologicaldan  
> Quotev: dimstarlitnights  
> Art Insta: dimstarlitnights  
> 


End file.
